Rhinestone Mummy
Scent Description: A gorgeous blend of mummified royalty; Deep Cherry, Rich Santalum Sandalwood, a kiss of Licorice and black peppercorn, a tiny drop of anise, a sensual treasure of Amber Musk and Kobalt with a rich mummified wrapping of sultry Nepalese Amber. ---- ---- Review #1 by HottieMcNaughty on Fri Dec 14, 2012 In bottle: Cherry! Like Luden's cherry cough drops that I love. Wet on skin: The cherry and just a bit of licorice are dancing around and giving it a bit of a citrus vibe. As it settles in the anise makes an appearance and long with the Kobalt and ambers gives it a really pretty creamy texture. Dry on skin: As it's dried down I get a wonderful combination of the licorice and cherry whirling around with the Kobalt and Ambers. This is a masterfully blended oil and it's so multi-layered and complex I can't stop huffing my arm. Verdict: Drop. Dead. Sexy. Like knickers on fire sexy and sultry. This is a blend that I will wear when I want to make an impression when I walk into a room. Mr. McNaughty has been following me around all night sniffing me, it's that good. ---- Review #2 by SaphyRyan on Wed Dec 26, 2012 This is pretty sexy. It is a vibrant cherry but tempered by the licorice but not overwhelmed by it, I can tell alot of thought went into the degree of quantity of each note and that is what gives this a five star rating. I do not really do five stars but from bottle to skin to drydown to hours later I am still enjoying this. The ambers and cherry give it a warm feel and very inviting while the sandalwood gives this hug to the skin that is both sweet and warm and go so well with the kobalt that sweetens it enough to let the cherry breathe through the other notes. The peppercorn is there and gives everything a sense of sensuality. In a way I get the sentiment behind the mummy wrappings and the whole story that was written by our SD HM. Stunning and quite befitting for a fellow model and a Rhinestone Mummy. Well done to you SD HM and to RA! Taz happy! ---- Review #3 by bribee on Mon Jan 28, 2013 In the bottle: There is some definite cherry in here! I get a hint of woods in the mix as well, but mostly deep dark cherry. Not cough syrupy at all. Wet: The cherries become bright and juicy when this hits my skin. I love this stage, it is really fresh and lovely. The more it starts to dry, the more the anise/licorice and sandalwood come out. The cherry is still present but the more it dries, the less it is the star. Dry: Wow, the way this oil changes through the stages is jaw dropping. I love every part. The dry-down showcases the sandalwood, amber musk, nepalese amber and kobalt. The cherry becomes a lovely wafting sweetener with the licorice adding a nice twist to the scent. This just becomes intensely sensual and beautiful. This oil is moving to the top of the group into the coveted favorites. It will be stored with the select few I love and turn to often. I'm sooo glad I got a bottle of this. I love the SD oils. Lovely collaboration SD HottieMcNaughty and RA! ---- Review #4 by ElizabethOSP on Thu Mar 28, 2013 Well. I finally snagged a bottle of this from The Rhinestone Housewife! Had been feeling like a fool for not getting a bottle back in November. I get a lot of the same effect as the rest of us here, but with more...blend, maybe?...to my nose. I can't pick out as many notes as everyone else while this is drying down. But oh, the Rhinestone Mummy is a shapeshifter! Snoofing the bottle, it's strong bright cherry. And yet, there's something wonderful lurking around the edges...almost chocolate or vanilla. There's a total screaming fanfare of CHERRY!!! when she first hits my skin. The first time I wore her, I thought, "Uh-oh!" But the Cherry is just that--a fanfare! After all, a Lady should be announced as she enters a room. As she warms up, Rhinestone Mummy gets sultry. The cherry drops away like a big velvet cloak, and what she's *really* about is warmth and chewy resiny lickable goodness. Does that make sense?!? I have an incredibly hard time trying to describe her. I ken the Kobalt. I ken a whisper of cherry that's supporting the rest of the scent. I ken that the lickable goodness is probably amber/sandal/Kobalt/pepper/anise, but I don't perceive them separately. As extreme drydown progresses, she is subtle, perhaps less lickable--that's already finished!--but still a lovely glow that, again, is pretty much indescribable. Warm. See? The Rhinestone Mummy makes me feel special, slinky, and like I have a lovely secret that I only share with *ahem* close friends. Know what I mean? I TOTALLY AGREE that she's drop dead sexy. YUMMMMMM!!! ---- Review #5 by AEris on Wed May 14, 2014 OOOOOoooohhhhhHHHHHH this scent is AMAZING. AMAZING. Imagine a shimmering sweet cherry candy with an Anti-Venom center. The scent indeed morphs a ton throughout the day, and all day the throw is incredible and enjoyable. The cherry candy starts out sweet and bright, and then the darker notes come forth with a sexy sexiness that sexifies. The scent spiral is just enthralling, swinging from juicy cherry, to creamy resinous base notes reminiscent of Anti-Venom, to a creamy cherry vanilla, to a soft, perfectly balanced experience that defies explanation. This is intense, sweet, dark, sexy, intriguing, inviting, and will get you lots of compliments. Grab a bottle at the Rhinestone Housewife site while they're still available! I may have to get a backup. It's just so good. ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Exclusive Category:The Rhinestone Housewife Category:Supreme Deity